


You See the Stars (Within My Eyes)

by gracerene



Series: One Day [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candles, Chocolate, Endearments, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Lavender Brown Lives, Lingerie, Love, POV Lavender Brown, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance, Strawberries, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Valentine's Day has always been Lavender's favourite holiday.





	You See the Stars (Within My Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's February 2019 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/740851.html): Candles, Chocolate, Kissing, & Love ♥
> 
> Title is from the song "One Day" by Melody Gardot. I loosely see this as taking place in the same 'verse as the Parvati/Lavender fic I posted last month, [One Day (You Will Be Mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420621), but you very much do not need to be familiar with that fic to read this one!
> 
> Thanks to capitu & unicornsandphoenix for the beta! <3

Lavender cocked her head and took in her reflection in the mirror. Pale pink lace clung to the curves of her breasts and sheer, gauzy folds flowed down to cover her belly, just skimming the top of her thighs. The matching lacy knickers were clearly visible beneath the gossamer fabric, and she reached down to adjust the band, ensuring the lace was laying flat against her skin. The delicate pink looked gorgeous against her dark skin, and a slow smile spread across her face as she smoothed out the fabric and arranged her hair. She was ready.

She walked out of the ensuite and into the bedroom, pausing in the entryway to strike a dramatic pose against the doorframe. It didn't take long for Parvati to notice, and Lavender's body heated as Parvati raked her gaze over Lavender's scantily-clad form with blatant appreciation. Lavender took the opportunity to observe her lover in turn, taking in the insubstantial bra and knickers Parvati was sporting—in lavender, no less, a clear tribute to her girlfriend. At least a dozen candles lit up the room, filling the space with a rich, flickering glow. The flame-light dancing across Parvati's warm skin was enchanting; Parvati looked nothing short of stunning. 

Then again, she always did.

"Chocolate covered strawberry?" Parvati's voice pulled Lavender from her musings, bringing her attention to her surroundings. She quickly spotted the bottle of champagne—frosty with a Chilling Charm—on the bedside table and next to it, a bone-white plate topped with bright-red strawberries, dipped and drizzled with dark, milk, and white chocolate. Lavender recognised the distinctive swirl pattern from Ivory Flour, her favourite pâtisserie, and she was inordinately pleased at Parvati's thoughtfulness. Lately Lavender had taken to limiting her sugar intake and had sadly cut back on her visits to Ivory Flour. Today was a special occasion though, and she fully intended to indulge.

Slowly, she slunk towards Pavarti, who was lounging attractively on their bed. Lavender was sure to give her hips an extra roll as she walked, knowing how much Pavarti loved her full arse, wide hips, and thick thighs. Sure enough, Parvati's eyes darkened as Lavender sauntered closer, and Lavender's chest purred in satisfaction. Lavender sat gingerly next to Parvati on the bed, leaning forward and opening her mouth. Parvati took the hint, placing the chocolate-dipped fruit into Lavender's mouth so that she could take a sweet, juicy bite. Bright sugar burst across her tongue, mingling with the rich chocolate to form something decadent and delicious. She moaned her appreciation, closing her eyes as she savoured the flavour, and when she opened them again, Parvati's eyes were dark and luminous. She licked her lips.

"Oh, you must want one too," Lavender said sweetly, knowing full well that wasn't what Parvati was craving. She grabbed a strawberry off the plate and held it to Parvati's lips, never breaking her hot stare. Giving every impression that it had been _her_ idea in the first place, Parvati opened her mouth, allowing Lavender to feed her. Parvati didn't have quite the sweet tooth that Lavender did, but it was clear she enjoyed it, and the look of pleasure on her face made Lavender ravenous, though not for more sweets. Frankly, it was a miracle she could still eat at all after the sumptuous dinner they'd shared earlier that evening. Though she supposed they _had_ foregone pudding, both eager to get home for a different kind of dessert. Lavender hadn't known that Parvati had arranged for the strawberries and champagne, but it wasn't really a surprise—Parvati was always one for thoughtful gestures.

They'd only been officially dating for nine months now, though after ten years of friendship, their relationship had naturally progressed quite quickly. Lavender still couldn't believe her luck sometimes, had trouble believing that this gorgeous, smart, funny, _amazing_ witch was as mad about Lavender as Lavender was about her. It had taken Lavender awhile to come around, to realise those desperate fluttery feelings she felt for her best friend, a _woman_ , were far from platonic. But once she'd got her head on straight, Lavender hadn't wasted any time in making her desires known—she hadn't been sorted Gryffindor for nothing, after all. She still wasn't sure what exactly she'd expected to happen that night, but Parvati kissing her back had nevertheless been a (very welcome) surprise; sometimes Lavender's lips still tingled with the memory of that first, perfect kiss. They'd come a long way since then, and Lavender knew Parvati was it for her, that she was the one. None of the blokes Lavender dated ever made her feel as safe and secure and _happy_ as Parvati did. None of those boys were her other half, her soulmate.

Lavender didn't need to pretend to be somebody else with Parvati, didn't have to worry that her love of frills and romance and ooey gooey love songs would scare her away. Parvati shared her love of makeup and fashion, adored when Lavender called her baby, and was more than willing, eager even, to romance the shit out of Lavender every damn day of the year. Valentine's Day had always been Lavender's favourite holiday, but she was well aware that all her previous beaus approached the event with an obscure sort of dread. She appreciated that they at least made an effort, but knowing that the flowers and chocolates and candle-lit dinners were given merely out of duty rather than genuine desire took some of the shine off the offerings. Parvati though… Parvati loved making Lavender happy, loved spoiling her rotten and sweeping her off her feet. For her, indulging Lavender's romantic desires wasn't a chore, but a pleasure, and that, Lavender found, made all the difference.

When Parvati had announced that they'd be going to Diagon Alley's newest and most exclusive restaurant, The Golden Niffler, for Valentine's Day, Lavender had been nothing short of ecstatic. She knew Parvati lived for Lavender's effusive enthusiasm, and Lavender hadn't needed to fake her delight. Lavender had been dying to try the hot new restaurant, a fact Parvati had been well aware of. That she'd not only been able to nab a reservation, but had got one on the busiest and most romantic of holidays had Lavender glowing with pleasure and happiness. 

The meal had been every bit as rich and magnificent as the reviews had claimed it would be. They ate together in the tender candlelight, surrounded by soft romantic music and the faint tinkling of dishes as the other patrons ate. Lavender updated Parvati about the progression of her new line of plus-size robes, and Parvati slyly confided the latest antics of the Quidditch player her PR firm had just been engaged to _manage._ The entire time Parvati had looked at her with that steady, luminous expression of hers, the one that managed to convey exactly how lucky she felt to be sitting across from Lavender. It was mind-boggling, being the recipient of such a look, especially from somebody as marvellous as Parvati, but she knew how Parvati felt. Lavender's knew her expression was equally tender as she stared soppily back across the candlelit table. 

Thankfully the portions at the restaurant were quite modest as the food was so good Lavender didn't think she could have kept herself from cleaning off her plate. She hadn't wanted to be over-full for the next part of their evening together, not when the crackle of lust slowly built between them throughout their meal, a gorgeous, drawn-out foreplay that had Parvati moaning around a forkful of creamy alfredo and Lavender fluttering her lashes in pleasure as she licked risotto off her spoon.

They'd exchanged several passionate kisses the second they'd Flooed home, but Lavender had eventually and reluctantly pulled away. She'd spent ages designing tonight's special lingerie, and she was damn well going to wear it, even if she wouldn't necessarily be wearing it for _long._ Parvati hadn't minded—she'd clearly had similar intentions—and Lavender quite thought the delay in gratification was worth it for a chance to see Parvati all decked out in _her_ colour. Lavender recognised the design from her newest collection, and that too made happiness effervesce inside her like the fine champagne sitting on their bedside table.

"Another strawberry?" Lavender asked as Parvati finished swallowing her bite. Parvati gave her a flat stare, and Lavender grinned cheekily.

"I'd much rather have _you,_ " Parvati said before grabbing Lavender's wrist and tugging her down onto the bed, rolling them until Lavender was splayed out against the sheets. Lavender giggled, squirming beneath Parvati's slim, strong body and delighting in the smooth side of skin and silk and lace.

"So have me," Lavender replied with a saucy smile. "I'm certainly not stopping you."

Parvati shook her head, her lips spreading in a fond smile before she dove down to kiss Lavender breathless. Parvati was indecently good at kissing, and the press of her lips against Lavender's never failed to make her heart race and her knees weak. Thankfully, as she was laid out against the bed, her knees could go as shaky as they wanted without consequence. Lavender kissed Parvati back with equal fervour, her hands sliding down to cup her bum, bunching the flimsy silk of her knickers as she kneaded Parvati's arse. Parvati's posterior wasn't quite as voluptuous as Lavender's, but she loved the way the pert cheeks fit so beautifully into her cupped palms.

Eventually Parvati pulled back, looking down at Lavender rapturously as she ran her fingers over the lacy edge of Lavender's bra. Deft hands slid down Lavender's sides, playing with the gauzy fabric draped across her midsection. Lavender twitched and laughed at the ticklish sensation.

"So lovely for me," Parvati murmured appreciatively, her fingers sliding up to hook beneath the band of Lavender's knickers. "Do I get to unwrap my Valentine's present now?

"By all means," Lavender said with a wink, obligingly lifting her hips so Parvati could slide off the pale pink fabric. After a full night of build-up, Lavender was already wet and ready, eager for whatever Parvati had in mind. Two fingers slid over her damp lips, teasing at her entrance before sliding up to rub playfully against her clit and then disappearing altogether. Lavender groaned, first in disappointment, then with arousal as Parvati brought her hand up to her mouth to suck Lavender's slick off her fingers. 

" _Much_ better than chocolate-covered strawberries," Parvati said with relish.

"Well _I'm_ the one with the sweet tooth," Lavender said with a flirty smile. "You've always prefered a… saltier dish."

Parvati snorted inelegantly, her brown eyes twinkling with mirth as he ran her hands up and down Lavender's spread thighs. "Such a charming way with words," she said softly, maintaining eye contact as her hand slid all the way up, up, up, before two fingers sank inside Lavender to the knuckle.

Lavender gasped and arched her pelvis against the sudden intrusion, her legs falling open against the bedspread. She'd always loved being filled, and Parvati's fingers were _magic._ Then again, so was the rest of her—she was a witch, after all. 

Apparently the hours-long foreplay had left Parvati just as keen as Lavender, because instead of teasing her and drawing things out the way she normally did, she immediately started thrusting, finger-fucking Lavender without mercy. She knew just how Lavender liked it, how to curl her fingers along Lavender's inner walls in a way that had pleasure pulsing beneath her skin. Lavender hitched her hips in time to the fervent strokes, writhing on Parvati's digits as pools of promised bliss began to well up inside her. 

As much as she loved a good fucking, it was rare that vaginal stimulation alone could get her off. She wondered if this would be one of those times where Parvati fucked her for hours, driving her wild until Lavender finally crested that peak, but it seemed Parvati was feeling merciful today. Lavender clearly wasn't the only one feeling impatient. 

"Touch yourself," Parvati commanded as her fingers continued screwing into Lavender, firm and sweet. "Want to feel you come on my fingers."

Lavender didn't hesitate to obey, reaching down to coat her middle and pointer fingers in her slick before rubbing over her clit in large, rough circles. The sharp pleasure of that direct stimulation paired with Parvati's fingers pistoning in and out of her quickly brought Lavender to the edge. She shuddered, crying out as she came, her legs spasming and cunt clenching around Parvati's fingers. Parvati continued fucking her lazily through her orgasm, watching with keen eyes as Lavender ran her fingers over her clit a few more times, just to feel that over-sensitive spike of pleasure that made her muscles twitch and her breath catch. 

She dropped her hand away and wriggled against the bed, gasping when the edge of her negligee brushed against the responsive follicles of her pubic mound. Parvati smiled at her, slow and pleased as she pulled out of Lavender's cunt, wrapping the sticky fingers around Lavender's thigh as she leaned down to give her a messy kiss. Lavender was panting by the time Parvati pulled away, a throbbing ache taking up in her core as her body already began to gear up for round two. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling," Parvati said, her voice a low, throaty murmur that had Lavender's heart thrumming.

Lavender smiled broadly, giddy and happy and so fucking in love that she wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," she replied before taking hold of Parvati's waist and twisting them until Parvati was the one pressed back against the sheets. Her grin turned wicked. "Now, it's your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
